Wishful Love
by kimdeborah00
Summary: "Let's break up," She icily said. She handed the gold necklace to him. Sasuke clenched his fist and rejected the gold necklace. "Take it," She said. Seeing that he wouldn't comply, she dropped the gold necklace on the ground. She turned around and started marching toward her apartment. Confused and hurt, Sasuke grabbed her cold wrist. "Let go."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ino grabbed the mic out of Sakura's grasp. "This is how our leader is when she's lonely!" Ino jokingly exclaimed as she playfully swayed back and forth like a swaying tree. "Won't you stay with me," Ino timidly said. Tenten and Hinata both chuckled at Ino's perfect imitation. Embarrassed, Sakura quickly regained the mic. Charmed from the girl's relationship, the reporter smiled and regained his posture.

"Sakura Haruno," The reporter glanced at her heart shaped face. He instantly felt his heart throb as he noticed how gorgeous she is. Her emerald eye screams stardom. The delicate lips look heavenly. Her fair complexion radiates the essence of perfection. "People want to know, is pink your natural hair color?"

"Yes," She answered. "Believe it or not pink is my natural hair color," Sakura softly combed her hair wavy hair with her fingers.

"That's absolutely FANTASTIC!" The reporter roared with awe. Not wanting the reporter to be only fixated on her, Sakura quickly changed the subject.

"Our band's name, 4STAR*S, is created by none other than Hinata!" Sakura excitingly exclaimed. She passed the mic down to Hinata. Hinata elegantly set the mic above her chin and looked directly at the reporter.

"What an interesting name!" The reporter took the poster and examined how the band name was designed. "Can you please explain to us how you came up with the name and the style?"

"I came up with the name by reminiscing about our childhood. You see… Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and I all knew each other since pre-K." The reporter eyes sparkled with anticipation. "Throughout our friendship we learned that we all make each other shine," She shyly stated. "In order for us to shine the brightest, we rely on each other." Tenten proudly wrapped her arm around Hinata's shoulder. "And the design was created by all of us," Hinata proudly exclaimed. Hinata smiled and thanked Tenten for the support. The reporter eyes are twinkling with admiration. "I am the harmonizer of the group," Hinata sheepishly said. She swiftly passed the mic to Tenten.

"My name is Tenten!" The reporter immediately felt the fierce energy coming from Tenten. He was completely blown away by her self-confidence. "I'm the best rapper in history!" Tenten folded her arms around her head and winked at the reporter. Tenten tossed the mic into Ino's lap.

"My name is Ino," She said with a flare of sass. "I'm the dancer and the choreographer in our band." The reporter noted how composed she was. He admired her balance of playful emotions and the serious vibe she radiates. "Here you go," Ino said to Sakura.

The mic is finally made it back into Sakura's hands. "My name is Sakura, and I am the proud leader of 4STAR*S!" Sakura said with her vibrant voice. The presence around Sakura could only summarize one word. The reporter happily sighed at the beautiful sight.

"Warmth," He whispered.

Sasuke, compelled to a certain pink hair girl on the flat screen T.V., couldn't believe his eyes. Is it really Sakura? He tossed his jacket onto the stand in his office and gawked at the beautiful sight. She has blossomed wonderfully. He sat down and raised the volume. If only time could rewind, he dejectedly thought to himself. Sasuke pulls out the gold necklace in his pocket.

 _4 years ago_

 _Sakura stood in the rain. Her petite body was trembling. Sasuke was worried that Sakura might catch a cold, so he draped his jacket over her quivering body. She didn't bother looking at him. "I'm sorry I was late," Sasuke said in his monotone voice. Deep inside, he truly felt horrible. He was angry at himself for being one hour late to their date. Sakura swiftly removed his jacket and gave it back to him. She finally made eye contact to Sasuke. Sasuke saw anger, hurt, and betrayal in her eyes._

" _Let's break up," She icily said. She handed the gold necklace to him. Sasuke clenched his fist and rejected the gold necklace. "Take it," She said. Seeing that he wouldn't comply, she dropped the gold necklace on the ground. She turned around and started marching toward her apartment. Confused and hurt, Sasuke grabbed her cold wrist. "Let go."_

" _Why?" Sasuke asked. He tried his best to not break down._

" _You know why," Sakura said. She yanked her wrist back. "You still love Karin." Sakura cursed at herself for losing her composure. Sasuke was silent. He didn't know what to say. He shamefully released her wrist. She bit her mouth in order to not cry. "You always arrived late to our dates, and it was solely because of Karin. You choose her over me!" Sakura finally yelled. I thought that you wouldn't be indecisive and actually choose me over her, but I was wrong. Karin is your first love and that's the strongest bond. God I was so stupid!" Sakura glared at Sasuke and said something that tore his heart. "You two were made for each other." Sasuke watched her leave. Little did he know that this is the last time he's ever going to see Sakura._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

"Start it from the top!" Sakura yelled.

"I think this is enough for today," Ino concluded. Hinata and Tenten are struggling to get up. Ino rested her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Well done!" Sakura said with a smile. "Thanks Ino," Sakura whispered. "I tend to be a perfectionist," Sakura said and awkwardly laughed.

"Your welcome," Ino winked and tossed her towel around her shoulder. Everyone exited the door. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'm going to practice more!" Sakura said.

"Don't overwork yourself!" Ino replied.

Sweat is beading down her porcelain skin. Every move she makes is controlled with precision and grace. Her emerald eyes are always scanning for mistakes. When she found none, she happily collapsed on the ground.

 _30 minutes ago_

" _Sasuke," Fugaku said. He handed the contract to Sasuke. "I want you to personally visit our new client." Surprised, Sasuke skimmed through the contract. It's very rare for his dad to accept a client. Fugaku only accepts the best of the best._

" Shine _Enterprise," Sasuke said._

" _I spoke with the CEO. Her name is Tsunade. She's the granddaughter of Hashitama Senju." Fugaku cashually sipped his bitter coffee. "Don't disappoint me."_

Sasuke skimmed through the contract one last time. He set the contract in the suitcase and looked at his surroundings.

"Mr. Uchiha?"

"That'll be me," He casually replied.

"My name is Shizune. You may follow me." Shizune led him to Tsunade's office. Sasuke relaxed his tensed muscles and managed to conjure a fake smile.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you," Tsunade said. "Your father has spoken exceptionally well about you." Sasuke simply set his suitcase near the empty chair.

"If we may," He bluntly stated.

"You may leave now," Tsunade said. Shizune bowed her head and closed the door. Tsunade wasn't impressed by his stoic expression. "Boring," She muttered. A little irritated from her childish attitude, Sasuke halted his speech and glared at her. "You're like a robot," She said with a yawn.

"Do you have any questions?" Sasuke crossed his arms and glanced at his watch. It has only been thirty minutes, but it feels like eternity to Sasuke. Truth to be told, Tsunade has no questions. Everything impressed her. The contract was exquisitely well-made. The only problem is his cold attitude.

"No." She signed the last paper and handed the contract to Sasuke. "It's going to be a pleasure working with you."

"Likewise," Sasuke said. He grabbed his suitcase and opened the door. "Good riddance," He muttered. Out of all the business transaction he has this was the worst. He can't comprehend how someone like her can be a leader. It completely astounded him. After twenty minutes, he concluded he is lost. He bitterly cursed under his breath and loosened his tie. He would ask someone for directions, but the hall way is empty. He was about to retreat and humiliate himself by asking help from Tsunade. He paused when he heard music. He followed the sound and his heart started to steadily race. Sakura has on a black crop top with black leggings. He was entranced by how seductive her dancing was. "Sakura," He whispered. Sakura spun her body and looked directly at his onyx eyes.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered. She grabbed her towel and her water bottle. It's been four years. Sakura looked at his charmed face. He looks breathtaking. His sharp jawline and his onyx eyes are sexy. His flatten black hair compliments his white skin. She has to admit… He's gotten more attractive. "What are you doing here?" She asked in disbelief. Surely, it wasn't because of her…

"Business transaction," Sasuke said. Sakura felt disappointed and embarrassed for thinking about him solely coming to visit her.

"I see," Sakura responded. She hesitantly smiled. "Well it was nice seeing you." She walk pass Sasuke. Sasuke learned from his last mistake. He is not going to lose her this time.

"Wait," He said. Sakura stopped and glanced at his frantic expression. "Show me where the exit is." Sasuke cursed at himself for the way he portrayed himself. From a young age, his father installed him to be a leader and demand for things. The stoic expression was ingrained in him as well.

"Sure," Sakura said. Sasuke stayed behind her. "Here we are." She stopped in front of the exit door. Sasuke casually leaned in toward her face. Sakura awkwardly looked away. "What are you doing?" She stepped back and tried to calm her frantic heart.

"You would always…"

 _Five years ago_

" _Sasuke-kun!" Sakura lovingly said. She delicately places her hands on his cheek and kisses him on his forehead, his nose, and his left and right cheek, and lastly his sexy mouth. She would always do this whenever they go to their separate ways._

"Always?" Sakura questioned.

"This," Sasuke said with a sly grin. He firmly placed his hand on her soft cheek and kissed her forehead, her nose, and her left and right cheek. Sakura quickly pushed him away. He smiled at her adorable expression.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sakura you've been acting weird lately," Ino said. Ino tossed her long blonde hair into a ponytail. "Is there something you're not telling me?" She purred as she watched Sakura's face become deep red. Sakura wiggled out of Ino grasp and awkwardly laughed.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Sakura managed to muster. She placed her hands on her warm cheek and distant herself with Ino.

"Spill it," Tenten said. She crossed her arms and smirked. "It looks like you're in love." Tenten put on her black heels and started whistling. "You might as well tell us. Isn't that right, Hinata?" Hinata paused what she was doing and glanced at Tenten.

"I also really want to know," Hinata muttered.

"Sasuke kissed me!" Sakura yelped. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata abruptly stood up.

"What the hell?" Ino said with hatred in her eyes.

"Oh hell no," Tenten seethed.

"I'm sorry?" Hinata remarked, trying to process what Sakura said. Sakura swiftly put on her cherry lipstick and looked away from the crazy expression that reflected off from the mirror.

"Do you remember what he did?" Ino clutched her hands and shook violently. The memories of Sakura depressed and pained come flooding to Ino's mind. "Don't tell me you're actually still in love with him!"

"Sakura, you can do way better." Tenten softened up and placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"I also don't think that it is wise to have feelings for him," Hinata discreetly said. "Do you even know if Sasuke and Karin are still in a relationship?" Sakura miserably shook her head.

"I'm not in love with him," Sakura lied. "I was just surprised that he kissed me in a public place. He never has done that…" Sakura glanced at her worrying friends. "Don't worry I'm not going to fall for his trap again."

His onyx eyes peered into his text message. At first he was excited for his best friend arrival. Once he scrolls down he had a huge migraine.

From Naruto- Yo! I'm coming back today around midnight. You better pick me up and we better celebrate! …. (Scrolling down)

Yeah… I bumped into Karin. It turns out she's joining us…

Sasuke sunk back into his chair. He glanced at the golden necklace and smiled. Flashbacks start to flood into his mind.

 _It was Sakura's sixteenth birthday. Sasuke had a huge delima. Unlike Karin, Sakura is not very fond of extravagant gift. Sakura treasured things that are simple and beautiful. It was the first that Sasuke actually asked for an advice. He secretly asked for help from Ino. It was midnight. Sasuke and Sakura met at the park and enjoyed each other's company. Sasuke picked out red velvet cake with strawberries nicely placed on it, and he also decorated the trees with strings of little light bulbs traced around it. It was absolutely gorgeous. She was gorgeous. Sakura wore a satin red dress that flowed nicely down to the tip of the ground. The front was shorter than the back. A beautiful white bow was tightened around her slim waist. Sasuke was extremely nervous. It was the first that he went all out and did something coming from his heart. They both sat on the bench and Sasuke kissed Sakura on her cheek. Then he placed the small box into her soft hand, as he whispered "happy birthday" into her ear. The sudden feeling of love arose from his heart as Sakura beamed with so much happiness and sincerely thanked him for the precious gold necklace. It was perfect…_

The girls made it to the airport. Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten are excited to meet Shikamaru; Ino's prodigy friend who excels in lyric writing. Shikamaru won his first globe award when he was just fourteen. He is highly gifted and highly esteemed for it.

"Girl's, no need to be nervous. He's just a sloppy man who enjoys being lazy!" Ino said with a sinister smile. She shook with vengeance as unwanted memories slowly infiltrated into her head. "Of all the things he made me do…" She grumbled.

"He can't be that bad," Tenten said. She crossed her arms and looked up at the ceiling. "Who knows, maybe he has matured?" Sakura and Hinata didn't hear a thing of what Ino said because of their sheer expectations of him. Tenten abruptly straightened up and lowered her sunglasses. "Isn't that?"

"Sasuke and Karin?" Sakura questioned. Sakura took off her sunglasses and gawked at the scene. Karin practically threw herself to Sasuke. Sakura couldn't really see his expression, but he's not doing anything about it. Sasuke is letting Karin have her way. Sakura felt angry and embarrassed. She is angry that she was stupid enough to harbor some feelings for Sasuke, and embarrassed that she was weak and fell into his trap. Sakura turned her back and sat down next to Hinata. Never again will she ever open up her heart to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ino forcefully push Shikamaru into the booth. "Troublesome woman," Shikamaru seethed. "I told you I don't want to be here."

"You lazy bum," Ino yelled, "You need to go out more!" Regaining her posture, Ino analyzes Sakura's poor body posture. "Sakura, you seriously need to meet someone new." Sakura begrudgingly looks at Ino, and slams her head back down to the table.

"I'm not in the mood." All Sakura wants to do is stay home and sleep forever.

"Sakura," Hinata soothingly pats her back, "Maybe Ino is right."

"Girl, you look amazing!" Tenten boasted. "Don't let Sasuke stop you from having some fun." Tenten and Ino both clank their beer bottle.

"What great friends you are forcing someone to do something they don't want to do." Shikamaru grimaced at the dreadful sight before him. He can see fire flaring behind Ino. The sound of Ino popping her knuckle brings back unwanted memories.

"We're all dancing," Ino commands. "Whether you like it or not, and that's final."

Xx

"Sasuke, do you want to dance with me?" Karin scoots closer to Sasuke and pours some more beer. Naruto quickly looks away from Sasuke fiery eyes. All Sasuke wants to do is strangle Naruto to death. The only reason why he's here in the club was because of Naruto's stupid idea. Sasuke set his glass on the table.

"You can dance with Naruto," He said with a hint of satisfaction. That way, he can avoid the flirtatious hint from Karin, and punish Naruto.

"I don't want to dance with Naruto," Karin whines, "I want to dance with you." Sasuke calm collective face suddenly turned cold and distant. With just one glare, Karin reluctantly submits and makes her way to the dance floor with Naruto. "Make sure to watch me dance." Karin winked.

Xx

Sakura giggles at poor Shikamaru. Ino and Shikamaru are dancing, but the way Shikamaru dance doesn't complement Ino's at all. Sakura isn't even sure if you call that dancing. Shikamaru is literally standing there like a firm tree, while Ino is dancing around him. Hinata and Tenten burst into laughter.

"This is too funny!" Tenten grabs her phone and starts recording.

"Aren't you supposed to ask for permission first?" Hinata meekly ask.

"Nah," Tenten replies, "After all she recorded me doing something embarrassing too." Sakura and Hinata started dancing. People stop and are in awe of how dazzling the girls are, especially the pink hair girl. Consumed by the music Sakura didn't notice Karin, but Ino and Tenten did.

"Sakura, looks like you're doing fine." Karin crosses her arms and grins with a little glint in her eyes. Sakura froze and looks at Karin. "I heard you and Sasuke broke up." She laughs a little and twirls her curled hair. Ino and Tenten was about to say something, but Sakura stopped them.

"You're absolutely right." Sakura plasters on a fake smile. "I was the one who broke up with him." Karin haughty attitude falters in disbelief. "I don't love him anymore. You can have him; after all you two are perfect for each other."

Suddenly, all hell let loose. Karin jumps on Sakura and pulls her long hair. "You bitch!" She scratches Sakura on her cheek with her fake nails.

"I don't think so!" Tenten roars. She grabs Karin's arm and slam her into the ground.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Hinata hurries to Sakura side.

"Let go of me!" Karin shouts. Ino walks in front of Karin and kneels down.

"You made a grave mistake to mess with us," Ino warns.

Shikamaru and Naruto didn't know what to do. Naruto is frantically calling Sasuke. Shikamaru is having a hard time talking some sense into Tenten and Ino.

" _Come to the dance floor! I need your help! It's like a war zone!"_ Sasuke wince at Naruto's loud booming voice. _"Sakura and Karin are fighting!"_ Sasuke hurries to the dance floor and couldn't believe his eye. He has never seen Sakura in this state before. Sakura is literally tag teaming with Ino and Tenten, while Karin is yelling for help.

"Let her go!" Sasuke yells. His icily cold voice stops the girls from fighting. Sakura looks up at Sasuke and froze. Karin pushes Sakura off and grins with satisfaction.

"Sasuke, it was horrible!" Karin hid behind him and places her arms around his waist.

Sakura didn't like what she was seeing. All she wants to do is run away. "Sakura," Sasuke glared at her disapprovingly, "I'm disappointed in you." Sasuke drapes his jacket around Karin. Tears are welling up. To stop herself from crying, Sakura looks up at the ceiling.

"Your little girlfriend started it," a handsome man with burning red hair said. He covers Sakura head with his jacket. "I would advise you to control your girlfriend." Sakura wants to remove the jacket so she could see who the person is, but tears are streaming down her cheeks.

Sasuke glares back and made his way to the exit with Karin by his side. Naruto looks apologetically to Sakura's friend and follows after him. Sakura removes his jacket. "Thank you," She says with a small smile.

"No need to thank me. I would like to talk to you more, but as you can see my business partner is waiting for me." He hurries to the bar.

Before Sasuke actually exit the club, he couldn't help but to look at Sakura one last time. His heart felt heavy as he notices the bruise on her knees and scratch marks on her right cheek. Maybe he was too hard on her. "Naruto, you take Karin home."

"But I want you to take me home!"

"Leave!" Sasuke yells. Naruto grabs Karin's arm and drags her into his car.

Sasuke strides past the bystanders and swiftly made his way to Sakura. "What do you want?" Sakura looks away from his stoic face and clench her fist. Sakura feels pain whenever she sees his face. It hurts just to be near him.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke reaches out to caress her cheek, but she quickly backs away.

"Don't touch me!" Sakura yells. "Sasuke I hate you. I don't ever want to see you, talk to you, or even be near you!"


End file.
